Life With a Baby
by C2124
Summary: This story is AU. A young Lena and Stef are married and pregnant with their first child.
1. Chapter 1

Stef watched intently as her wife walked across the room. The way the sun hit her made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible, she thought to herself. The silhouette of her growing baby bump made Stef smile; she could really see that pregnancy glow in the morning sunlight. Lena didn't know she was awake yet. As she bent over to take a shirt from the laundry basket, Stef bit her lip and let out a sigh alerting Lena that she is indeed awake. When Lena turned around she quickly tried to pretend that she's still sleeping, that didn't work out so well. Lena walked over and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Lena flashed that smile that Stef fell in love with before kissing her again, this time on the lips. "Did you sleep well?" Lena managed to blurt out before she was pulled in for another kiss. This time the kiss was deeper, Lena knew what Stef was trying to do and started to pull away.

"Lena, come on. You left me hanging high and dry last night." Stef groaned as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know that I wanted to, I just, it's just, my body just gave in to sleep. I would have much rather been making love to you. I miss it." she softly stated dropping her head.

Stef could hear the sincerity in her voice. They've been at a rocky spot in their relationship meaning their sex life had been put on hold for a while now. Lena's hormones have been all over the place lately, sex was harder now that she was getting bigger, she was always tired, and if they weren't sleeping they were usually fighting. Lena watched as Stef sat up in bed and shivered when she put her hands around her waist and pulled her close. Stef rested her head against Lena's stomach.

"I miss it too. I was thinking that we could actually have a date tonight? My treat." Stef suggests as she kisses her expanding baby bump and pulls her as close as possible, hands moving slightly to rest on the small of her back while she rests her head against her stomach once again. Feeling slight movement Stef jumped back both surprised and excited. She looked at the bump and then up at Lena who was smiling as tears started to stream down her face. "Was that, that was a kick?" Lena couldn't speak; she just shook her head yes as she started to smile bigger. Stef stood up and kissed her, wrapping her in a warm embrace after. "Our baby just kicked, it kicked for the first time." She smiled at her; the excitement running through her body was at a whole new level.

"I know, I felt it too." Lena stated sarcastically. Oh that sarcastic tone, Stef wouldn't want to live without it. "I've been feeling little flutters for a few days, I wasn't sure what it was at first, but that was definitely a kick." Lena beamed as she hugged her again. Her warm embrace made Stef not want to ever let go. "So about that date tonight, where would we go?" Lena mumbled into her neck.

Stef let out a little moan at the feeling of her wife's lips moving against her neck. "I was thinking we could try that new Mexican place in town. I heard that the guacamole is the best you could ask for," Stef started rubbing Lena's back, Lena gagged at the mention of guacamole and took off running to the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time. "I guess Mexican is off the menu." Stef mumbled under her breath following Lena into the bathroom, kneeling down to hold her hair back and soothe her. The room fell silent for a few minutes until Lena was sure she was done. Stef helped her lean back using her own body as a prop and wiped her forehead and chin with a damp cloth.

Lena put her hands on her stomach looking a little upset. "Please settle down my love, Mommy and Momma want to go out tonight." She rested her head back on her wife's shoulders as she moved her hands to join hers on her bump. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company for a few minutes before Lena jerked forward and the sound of her vomiting filled the room. Stef was immediately at her side and soothing her sick wife.

"Its okay baby, I'm right here," Stef whisper as she rubbed her back. She knew she was crying without even looking at her. Lena sat up and took a minute to collect herself trying to hold in her tears she wiped her mouth again and leaned back against Stef. She grabbed her wifes hand and gave it a little squeeze her other resting on her belly. She kissed her cheek and that was enough to send Lena over the edge into tears. "Lena, baby" her voice soft and sincere, "what do you need me to do?" Stef held her wife close both hands now locked with Lena's on her stomach. Lena just sat there sobbing and shrugged her shoulders. They both sat there on the bathroom floor for a few minutes as silence filled the room again, Lena was the one to break it.

"I love you, Stef." her voice was raspy from both crying and vomiting. Stef still couldn't help but smile at those words, she gave her a small kiss on the back of the neck.

"I love you too, Lena." She smiled as she rested her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry the baby is making you this sick. I wish I could trade places with you." she added ad she placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"How on earth did I get so lucky?" Lena asked standing up and facing Stef, she gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking over to the sink and brushing her teeth. "Don't forget you have to leave work early today I have a doctor's appointment." Stef remained silent, a little grin played at her lips as her wife spoke. She could watch her do just about anything and be amazed. "You are coming right?" She turned when she felt her wife watching her, "See something you like?" She joked and shook her hips.

"I do see something I like, love actually." Biting her lip she walked up behind her and placed her hands on Lena's waist. She went to kiss her neck but Lena managed to spin herself around and catch the kiss on her lips instead. They both smiled at the connection. Stef deepened the kiss by tracing her tongue across her bottom lip causing Lena to open her mouth where their tongues danced a much practiced dance. Lena pulled Stef as close to her body as she could. Her hands wandered to her ass and she let out a moan at the feeling of gentle squeezing. She smiled against her lips, Lena knew what she was doing, she has always known what to do. Stef gently pushed her up against the counter and let one of her hands get tangled in the curls that framed both their faces.

Lena let out a small moan as she hit the counter; Stef could feel her body tense up. She knew her hormones had thrown her body completely out of whack but kissing her never got to her this quickly. She started to tug at Stef's shirt before she let her pull it off and toss it to the side. Her lips were immediately at her lover's neck and her hands slowly working their way up her sides. Stef let out a quiet moan as she picked Lena up and sat her on the counter. Lena's hands finally made their way up to her breasts. She gave them both a hard squeeze; she pulled back from Stef's neck, her brown eyes black with want and lust. She kissed her way down to one breast, teasing the nipple with her tongue, grazing it with her teeth and finally taking the whole thing into her mouth. She smiled as she heard her wife let out a loud moan; nails lightly digging into her back as she felt my core start to burn. My hand worked its way up her thigh causing her to moan against her skin; she kissed over to the other breast doing the same as she did with the first. Stef let out another moan, sliding her hand all the way up her thigh and settling it in between her legs.

Stef smiled when she heard her breathing hitch and a small gasp escape her mouth. She could feel Lena's arousal through her shorts. "Somebody's excited." She giggled as Lena pulled her in for a deep kiss. Lena tugged at her shorts but Stef managed to pull her shirt over her head and then pulling her off the counter their eyes met. Lena had a worried look in her eyes. Stef cupped her face and pulled her into a passion filled kiss. "You look even more beautiful than the first time I saw you." She softly mumbled against her wife's lips.

She took Lena's hand and led her into the bedroom. Lena lay down on the bed and Stef climbed in next to her kissing her passionately. Her mouth moved to Lena's jawline placing gentle kissed up her jaw and down her neck where she settled on her collarbone, one of her favorite spots on the beautiful body. Lena let out a moan and tried to pull Stef on top of her. Stef sighed against Lena's soft skin. "Baby, you know and I both know that's not gonna happen right now." She went back to leaving her mark on Lena's collarbone, before gently kissing down and tracing Lena's erect nipples with my tongue. She let out one of the loudest moans Stef has ever heard from her, she couldn't help but smile at the sound. She took the left nipple in her mouth, her tongue circling it. She gently bit the soft flesh as her wife's moans grew louder. Sher bit a little harder this time cause Lena's face to scrunch up and making her flinch.

Stef immediately released the breast and was face to face with her. "Is everything okay baby?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just… They're tender" Lena dropped her gaze and won't meet Stef's again. Stef lifted her chin and could see the sadness in her brown eyes. Kissing her Stef props herself up on her elbow.

"I'll be easier, okay? Just let me know if something hurts" She kissed her again before going to work on the right breast. This time making sure to be gentler. The sound of Lena's moans filled the room. Stef could feel the wetness start to become almost too much between Her own legs. her hand worked its way down her wife's body and toyed with the material of her shorts. She slowly pulled them off and then her underwear shortly followed. Lena's hand was getting lost in Stef's hair; the scent of her sex filled the room. She slid her hand down to Lena's core. Almost in sync with Lena, Stef let out a moan as Lena's arousal coated her fingers. She positioned herself so she could give her wife as much pleasure as possible.

She ran her finger up Lena's slit and started rubbing her clit in circles applying slight pressure. Her wife knew how to get to her, but Stef knew how to get to her too. Lena let out a loud moan as her attention was finally where she needed it. "St…St…Stef." Lena pleaded her orgasm building; she was never done this quick, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Stef slid one finger into her center, causing her to moan and arch her back, one hand gripping the sheets the other now making marks on her back. She pulled my finger out, causing a frustrated groan from the woman next to her, and this time inserted two. Lena's mouth opened but she couldn't muster anything but small gasps as Stef pumped slowly in and out. She worked at a slow pace as Lena began tightening around her. Lena grabbed her hand, not quite ready to topple over the edge. Stef knew exactly what to do, without hesitation she softly and slowly kissed down her body, the taste of the soft dark skin was one she couldn't get enough of. She kissed her belly button; bit both hips hard enough to get a gasp from her. Placing a soft kiss on Lena's clit, she bucked her hips forward when she pulled away letting out a groan. Her center was glistening, Stef spread her open and licked the length of her slit up and down before sliding her tongue in. Lena's hands found her hair again and she gripped tight as she let out a loud moan.

"Ugghh.." Lena couldn't form words, but Stef didn't need them to know exactly what she wanted. Replacing her tongue with two fingers she licked her clit before taking the bundle of nerves in her mouth and started sucking in time with her pumps. Stef moaned against her clit as Lena tightened around her. She worked her fingers as much as she could, she could barely move them at this point. Lena threw her head back in pleasure as her grip in Stef's hair got tighter and her hips bucked against her mouth. Her moans filled the room. "STEF. FUCK." Lena's body collapsed onto the bed as her orgasm coated Stef's chin and hand. She waited for her body to relax, slowly working working fingers inside her, placing soft kisses on her clit. When she relaxed Stef removed her fingers and pulled herself up and kissed Lena deeply.

"I think that was the loudest I've ever get you to say my name." Stef winked at her wife who was still trying to catch her breath. "Come here." She lay down and pulled her close, moving her hair out of her face. Lena kissed her deeply and started to tug at her shorts again. "Calm down there killer," she looked at Lena, her eyes still passion filled. "Those hormones have you really riled up huh? As much as I love the way you make me feel, watching you moan and scream, and that orgasm, that was enough to get me off too."

"But I need to take you. Now." Her voice raspy and the look in her eyes Stef has only seen a few times before. She kissed Stef hard, her hand running down her front as she moved her lips to kissing Stef's neck. Wasting no time Lena slipped her hand down Stef's shorts. She played for a few seconds through Stef's underwear. Wasting no more time she pushes them to the side and can't help but smile against her wife's neck at the wetness gathered there. Stef let out a moan as she felt Lena's fingers play with her. Lena slipped two fingers in her wife without any warning taking stef by surprise she let out a loud moan and arched her back. She gripped the sheets tight, it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge. Lena knew she was right there, she quickly moved her mouth to Stef's chest. She took to kissing the right breast, teasing her wife by quickling flicking her nipple. She kissed her way across her wife's chest doing the same to the left breast. This time she took it in her mouth and gently nibbled on it. At the same time she started making circles on Stef's clit with her thumb. Stef could only let out inaudible sounds at this point. Lena knew she didn't have to work much harder. She kissed Stef hard on the lips and sped up her fingers a little. Before she knew it, both her and the bed were covered by her wife's orgasm. She moved her fingers slowly inside her wife as she rode out her orgasm.

"Holy shit." Stef gasped as she regained her composure. Lena pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Lena giggled as she watched her frazzled wife come back to reality completely. "I know I've given you some intense orgasms, but I can count the times I've made you squirt on one hand and that adds another finger." She couldn't help by laugh her the unintended pun. Stef rolled her eyes and pulled Lena close.

"I love you, Lena. I feel like I haven't told you enough lately." She whispered into Lena's curls.

"Stef, you tell me every day that you love me and that you think I'm more beautiful than the day before. You do little things to prove it without even realizing it. I love you too, baby." She closed her eyes and ran her long fingers up and down Stef's back. She stopped at the new scratches. She looked at me, eyes watering. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know my nails were going that deep."

Stef leaned in and kissed her. "It's okay baby. I like them." she playfully growled. "Plus I left a mark on you too." She ran her fingers over the new bruise on her collar bone. Lena shot her a death glare as she propped herself up. Her hand went to Stef's neck where she lightly traced one spot.

"I'm sorry." Stef looked at her slightly confused before she realized what she was tracing.

"Once again it's okay. I'll cover it. It can't be that bad." Stef kiss her before glancing at the clock; "I have to get ready for work." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I have to shower, do you wanna join me?" Lena thought it over but smiled and shook her head no. Stef watched as she got comfortable in bed. She kissed her on the cheek one last time before going into the bathroom. By the time she got out of the shower, and found a way to cover her new marking, Lena had drifted off to sleep. "I'll see you later baby. I love you." She whispered as she walked out of the room, making sure to set the alarm so Lena would be up in time to get ready. Stef couldn't wait for Lena's appointment later; they were finally going to know if they were going to have a son or a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena awoke to the sound of buzzing she rolled over and reached for Stef's side of the bed only to find it empty, that's when it clicked, Stef had already left for work. She lifted her head and focused on the clock as she pulled herself from sleep. She groaned as she hit the clock to shut off the alarm and pulled herself out of bed.

She grabbed clothes out of a drawer before heading into the bathroom to shower. She stopped at the bathroom mirror to exam her neck, she huffed when she saw the deep mark Stef left on her collarbone this morning and another mark coming out on her neck. She shook her head as she turned on the shower and stepped in. She smiled as the water ran over her body. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the baby kick again. Knowing that today she was going to find out if she was having a boy or girl, in all honesty she just wanted a healthy baby.

Lena heard her phone buzz as she was getting dressed. She smiled when she saw Stef's name on the screen. "Hi baby." Lena set the phone on speaker so she could finish getting ready.

"Hey," Stef sighed into the phone, "I'm afraid I have bad news." Lena knew what was coming, she could hear the sirens and radio in the background.

"You're going to miss another appointment because of work." Lena hissed, catching bother herself and her wife by surprise. "I'm sorry babe, it's just," Lena sighed into the phone "you promised you wouldn't miss this one."

"I know Lena, I'm sorry but when duty calls I have to answer. I should still be able to make it I just might be late. I'm so sorry baby." Stef gulped there was nothing she hated more than upsetting Lena. "I have to go. I'll be there I promise. I love you." Stef hung up the phone and tucked it in her pocket as she stepped out of the ambulance. She took a quick look around and knew this was gonna take longer than expected. "Lena is going to kill me if I don't make it to this appointment." she thought to herself.

After a few minutes checking patients for signs and pronouncing them deceased Stef and her partner were climbing back in the ambulance when they heard what sounded like a baby crying. They looked at each other and took off running toward the noise. What Stef saw when they found it made her stomach turn.

Lena sat quietly waiting for her name to be called. Every time she heard the door open she hoped to see Stef walking through, she kept glancing at the door, into the parking lot, and at her phone. She jumped when the nurse called her name and a wave of sadness hit her as she walked into the room alone. The nurse did her normal routine and left the room "The doctor will be in shortly." She shut the door with a smile behind her. Lena took a deep breath trying to hold back tears. She couldn't believe Stef really wasn't going to show up. She loved that Stef was passionate about her job but hated how much she works. She was startled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. 

Lena smiled at the doctor when she walked in. "How are we feeling today, Lena?" Her voice sweet and her smile sincere. "Should we wait for Stef before we get started?" Lena simply shook her head no. The doctor began her exam and Lena started telling her how she's been feeling lately. Just as the doctor was about to do the sonogram there was a knock on the door. "Dr. Knox, Mrs. Foster-Adams is here. Should I tell her to stay in the waiting room?"

Lena shot up with a smile on her face when she heard the nurse mention her wife. "I'm gonna take Lena's reaction as a no. Tell her she can come in." Moments later Stef walked in the room and gave Lena a kiss.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't miss it did I?" Stef's gaze shot between her wife and the doctor. She grabbed Lena's hand and kissed her forehead.

Dr. Knox smiled, "You're just in time." She squeezed the gel on to Lena's stomach. She flinched at the cold sensation. The room was silent as Dr. Knox moved the wand around. The sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room. Stef and Lena smiled at each other when they heard it, that sound would never get old to them. "Now I won't be able to tell you the sex unless we get a good view of the genital area. The baby seems to be growing fine. Roughly 5 inches long and weighs about 5 ounces. Now lets see if we can get a view of," Dr. Knox lets out a little giggle, "It seems we do not have a shy one here. Let's see, it looks like you are going to be the proud mothers of a beautiful baby girl." Stef's eyes filled with tears as she leaned down and kissed Lena.

The couple drove their own cars home. "We're gonna have a little girl." Lena placed her hands on her stomach smiling. Stef smiled and nodded her head. Lena knew right away something was wrong. "Babe, are you okay?" Lena asked her voice worrisome.

"There was a really tough call at work today and.." Lena cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Is that all you care about Stef? Work? We just found out we're having a girl, this should be a happy moment and all you can think about it work!" Lena hissed.

"I couldn't save a baby. I lost a patient today that was an infant, an infant Lena, she died in my arms because I choked when I saw her and the condition she was in. So I'm sorry if my mind is on work right now. Yes I am happy that we are going to be having a little girl, but how am I going to take care of my baby and my wife when I can't even do my job?" Stef was choking on her words, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As she started crying Lena walked up behind her, she felt her wife tense up when she put a hand on her. "I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back later." Before Lena could say anything Stef had changed and walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef slowed to a walk to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. She had run about 4 miles without even realizing it. She was near one of her favorite spots to sit and clear her mind, she continued her walk and was relieved to discover there wasn't many people there. She walked to the edge of the dock and sat with her feet dangling above the water. Was she really fighting with Lena today of all days? This appointment was the one Lena was looking forward to more than anything, probably just as much as she was looking forward to hold their baby girl for the first time.

Stef was lost in thought when her phone startled her. She pulled it out of her pocket to see it was a text from Lena.

"Are you ever coming home? -L" Stef stared at her phone, she wanted to go home to Lena but she needed Lena to understand where she was coming from with her feelings from work.

"I'm heading back shortly. -S" Stef stared out at that water until her phone buzzed again.

"Okay. Be safe." Stef sighed as she read the text, putting it back in her pocket it buzzed again, "I love you, Stef. -L" a small smile tugged at her lips as she put her phone away. She always melted when Lena told her that she loves her. Stef loved her too, more than anything. She started off with a slow jog headed towards home before she was back up to her full sprint.

Stef hated fighting with Lena and today really wasn't the day she wanted to do it. She took her time getting home enjoying the views along her run, letting her mind wander about the day she'd had. She slowed to a jog as she neared the house, hesitating she opened the door to find Lena nowhere in sight.

"Babe, I'm home." Stef called out to her wife, "I think we need to talk." she walked through the kitchen to only find that Lena was not there either. Stef continued searching through the house, going upstairs to their bedroom. She walked in to see the bathroom light on and soft music playing. "Lena?" Stef called out in a barely audible tone.

"I'm in the tub, babe." Lena's voice was relaxed. Stef opened the door to find her wife relaxing in, what looked like, a very nice bubble bath. Stef was drinking in the moment of her wife in the tub the only thing not covered but bubble, the top of her breasts and Stef couldn't resist the urge to stare. "How was your run?" The sound of Lena's voice pulled Stef of the trance she had fallen into.

"Huh? Oh, it was good. I went down to the water to sit for a little bit." Stef caught Lena's gaze and let out an audible sigh. "We have to talk, Lena. I'm sorry I blew up at you before, it's just that call at work today, it just really got to me. I did everything, literally everything to save the life of that poor baby and I still lost her. I've seen my fair share of death, Lena, but this really got to me. All I could think about was you and this baby. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't continue to be this woman that you love?" Stef choked back tears with every word, "Lena, what if I can't take care of you and our daughter the way I'm supposed to? You are my world and she will be too. I was already scared before today to be a mother but after failing that child and the look on her mother's face when we got to the hospital, I'm absolutely terrified. What if I'm not the mother you thought I was going to me?" Stef sat on the floor and broke down in tears resting her head on the side of the tub.

Lena didn't know what to do, she'd seen Stef get upset before but never like this. She hadn't voiced her concerns about being a good mother before. Lena tucked a finger under Stef's chin and lifted her head. She wiped away her wife's tears and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Stef, I love you. You will always be good enough for me. There has never been a doubt in my mind about you being a good mother. You are an amazing woman and I always ask myself how I got so lucky to call you mine and you have be my wife. Our wedding day has been the happiest day of my life so far, seeing you in that dress, the thought of it still gives me chills. Our daughter is going to love you. I will always love you. You cannot save every life, Stef. You know that. All that matters is that you did everything in your power to save that little girl." Stef dropped her gaze, "Look at me. I couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better woman to call my wife and the mother of my child." Lena kissed Stef on the cheek before placing a soft one on those lips she loved. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before too. I just wanted today to be a happy day."

Stef kissed Lena passionately. "Do you have room for one more in there?" Stef shot Lena a suggestive glance before starting to undress herself. She climbed in behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her wife. This was something that she would miss when the baby came along.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena tossed and turned all night, no matter what position she tried she couldn't get comfortable. Frustrated she climbed out of bed and made her way to the living room. Sitting on the couch she started rubbing her baby bump. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Stef rolled over to hold Lena only to discover she wasn't there. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked towards the bathroom. When she realized the light was off she pulled herself out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes she started down the stairs.

"Le-" she started as she turned the corner into the living room, she saw her wife sitting on the couch. "Babe, are you okay?" Her voice concerned.

"I just couldn't get comfortable in bed. I have a 26 week fetus inside of me and it feels like she's three moving around in there," Lena sighed her hands resting on the top of her belly, "she's got a limb in my ribs and refuses to move. This baby is you Stef, she is stubborn." Both women giggled.

Stef approached Lena and placed her hands on her stomach she placed a gentle kiss and started talking to her daughter. To Lena it didn't even matter what Stef was saying, she loved moments like this. Her and Stef have been arguing a lot recently and moments like this were rare lately. She jumped a little when she felt her daughter move and pull her foot from her ribs.

"Babe, why don't you come back to bed?" Stef whispered holding her hand out for Lena. Lena grabbed it and Stef helped her up. The both went and laid back down in bed, Stef pulled and Lena close and placed a kiss on the back of her neck before drifting off to sleep. Lena still wasn't comfortable but didn't want to disrupt Stef. She felt a sharp pain in back and slightly jerked. This was enough to wake Stef.

"What's wrong babe?" Stefs voice groggy. Lena took a deep breath as the pain subsided. She rolled over so her and Stef were face to face.

"Just a pain. Its nothing." She kissed Stef, who half smiled at the connection. Lena wanted more than just a kiss. She kissed Stef again this time more passionately. Stef kissed back, she instinctively pulled Lena closer. Lena sat up pulling Stef with her. A little short of breath she broke the kiss and looked at her wife, "we don't have to do anything tonight Stef, I know you're tired." she felt bad for waking Stef the first time and now she was keeping her awake.

Stef responded by straddling her wife and kissing her deeply. " I want you Lena." She moved her lips to her wife's neck gently nibbling the soft skin. Lena let out a moan at the sensation. She pulled Stef's shirt over her head when she pulled away.

"I need to taste you, Stef. I just, I need to eat you, I need it." She pleaded with Stef like the couple was having sex for the first time. Stef mumbled something as she kissed her but all Lena could think about was her head in between Stef's legs. Stef moved off her wife and before she could blink Lena was kneeling by the edge of the bed.

She grabbed Stef's leg and pulled her close. Stef let out a squeal as her wife dragged her across the bed. Lena wasted no time right away she started kissing Stef's thighs and pulling at her underwear, the only article of clothing her wife had left. She could smell her wife's arousal, she placed a kiss right over the wetness gathered on her panties and moan almost in sync with Stef. She moved them to the side and slowly licked the length of Stef's slit up and down.

"Oh shit." Stef gasped as her wife started to eat her. Lena wasn't playing around tonight. She pulled Stef so she was hanging off the bed and quickly darted her tongue in and out of her wife. Stef arched her back in pleasure and flung a hand to Lena's hair. Lena took that as a sign to go harder. She started to suck on her wife's clit and inserted a finger deep inside of her. Stef was right on the edge and Lena knew it. She pulled out her finger and plunged two deep into her wife eliciting a loud groan. Lena glanced up at her wife who had her head thrown back in pleasure. She pumped her fingers and sucked as Stef hit her climax. She pulled Lena's head closer to her as she tightened around her fingers. Lena couldn't help but smile against her clit. She helped Stef ride out her orgasm for every thing it was worth.

She pulled out her fingers and stood up kissing Stef hard. She wanted to share the wonderful taste she had in her mouth. Stef smiled as she tried to catch her breath. Stef stood up and gently pushed Lena to the bed. "Now it's my turn to eat you." She kissed her deeply before kneeling and spreading her wife's legs. She gently kissed her thighs working her way up. She kissed the precious bundle of nerves through Lena's underwear before gently pulling them to the side.

She licked the length of Lena's slit. The woman above her let out a soft moan. She settled on her wifes clit gently sucking, her fingers toying at her opening. She slowly slid one finger in and started pumping. When Lena's moans grew louder she pushed another finger deep inside. Lena took it for a moment before she cringed in pain. Stef immediately pulled out and stood up.

"Did that hurt? Baby, what's wrong?" Stef quickly read her wife's face and knew something was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lena reassured her wife. She took Stef's hand and slowly placed it back between her legs. She kneeled back down and slowly pushed a finger back into her wife. Stef was watching her face for a reaction. Lena tried to hide the pain but couldn't.

"Babe, what is going on? Talk to me." Stef stood up again taking Lena's hands in her own. Lena leaned forward tears streaming down her face. Stef kissed the top of her head. "Lena. I need you to talk me." Stef pleaded with her wife.

"I don't even know Stef. I just don't feel right. Something feels wrong." Stef kissed her wife's head again. " I didn't wanna worry you."

"Oh, Lena. I need you to tell me when something feels wrong. We'll call Dr. Knox in the morning. okay?" Lena simply shook her head. "What do you say to laying back down?" Stef lifted Lena's chin and kissed her softly. The couple laid back down and Stef pulled Lena close placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

"Stef. Stef." Lena called her wife from the bathroom floor hoping that she could wake her. "Stef. Please." Lena's shaky voice managed to pull her wife from her slumber.

"Lena? Where are you?" Stef slowly lifted her head off the pillow looking for her wife. She saw the light in the bathroom on. She slowly climbed out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Lena, what's wrong?"

"Stef, please" Lena pleaded from the bathroom when she heard her wife awake. She looked up as Stef was opening the door. "I need help." Tears rolled down her face as she sat on the floor in pain. Stef kneeled down at her side, now completely awake.

"What happened?" Stef asked her wife concerned. "Did you fall?" She pulled Lena close. Holding back her own tears she got up and went and grabbed a phone to call 911. After she hung up she pulled Lena close again.

"I don't know what happened. I went to go to the bathroom and I started cramping and I just." Lena broke down in tears again. Stef didn't know what to do but pull her wife close. They sat in silence until the ambulance came. They loaded Lena on the stretcher and Stef climbed into the back of the ambulance with her.

"I'm scared." Lena's eyes still filled with tears, she looked up at her wife who had a tight grip on her hand. Stef leaned in and kissed Lena's forehead. "Everything is going to be okay, Lena." She kissed her on the forehead again choking back her own tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the gaps between updates, real life gets in the way sometimes. Thank you for all of the reviews! It makes me smile every time I get a new one.

AN: This chapter has a lot of emotion in it and the next will have even more.

* * *

Stef stepped out of the room and quietly pulled the door shut behind her. She leaned against the wall sliding slowly to the floor, resting her head on her knees she let out an audible sigh. She was terrified and couldn't even begin to imagine how Lena felt. She would do anything to trade spots with her wife right now.

"Stef?" The blonde looked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name, she was relieved to see her mother standing next to her. "Have you heard anything yet? How's Lena? How are you?" She asked as she sat down and pulled her daughter in for a hug. She drew in a deep breath when she felt Stef break down in her arms. "Come here." She pulled Stef close and gently rubbed her head while she cried.

"It's not fair. Lena is an amazing woman, she is the best person I could have ever asked for to be my wife and the mother of my child. I wish I could trade places with her. She doesn't deserve this." Stef cried harder into her mother's chest. "I'm scared mom." She snuggled into her mother as if she was a child who had just awoke from a nightmare.

"Stef, you are an amazing woman too. You guys as a couple do not deserve this. No one said she is having this baby yet." She kissed her daughter's head. "Do you remember when you would have nightmares and I would hold like this?" Stef pulled her head away and looked at her mother "You're gonna make an amazing mother Stephanie."

Stef wiped the tears from her face and went back to resting against her mother. "Uhm, Mrs. Adams Foster?" Stef stood, slightly confused, when she saw Dr. Knox standing in front of her. "The hospital called to let me know that Lena was here. How is she? Have they talked to you yet?" She asked Stef in a soft concerned tone who nodded her head. The doctor took in a deep breath, "I think you should come with me." She opened the door to Lena's room. Stef sighed and gave her mom a look, who nodded for her to go, before walking in followed by the doctor.

"They've stopped the labor for now but" Stef simply held up a finger as she lifted her head. She looked at her wife then the doctor. Dr. Knox watched as Stef took Lena's hand and gave it a squeeze before returning her gaze.

"But that doesn't mean the baby won't be born early, I know." Stef's voice trembled as she spoke to the doctor, her eyes once again filling with tears. "I know the chances of her surviving outside of the womb right now. They're not good. If we lose this baby, I'll lose Lena too. She'll still be my wife, but she won't be the same Lena. Everyone is different after a loss I've seen it in the field, I've experienced it first hand, I just need to know that everything that can be done, will be done." She stammered as she tried to steady her shaking hands as tears started to stream down her face.

"Everything that can be done will be done." Dr. Knox reassured Stef, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stop by again tomorrow, unless anything changes then I'll be here as quickly as I can." Stef nodded her head and the doctor stepped out of the room.

Stef wiped the tears from her face before leaning forward and placing her head on Lena's bed. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. She awoke what felt like only minutes later to Lena in tears, her lips trembling, "My, my water, broke." Tears streamed down her face as Stef shot up and ran to get a doctor.

Stef held her wife's hand as the doctor examined her. "I love you, Lena. Everything is going to be okay." She gave Lena's hand a squeeze before kissing it. Lena looked at her, her eyes filling with tears and her lip trembling. Stef could see that she was trying to be strong, she leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek pulling a small smile from the pregnant woman.

"It looks like you're 4 centimeters dilated. It could be a few more hours, but since your water broke there's nothing we can do besides deliver the baby, after that there's more we can do. We have one of the top neonatologists in the country in this hospital." The doctor gave the couple a small smile before excusing himself from the room.

"Stef, I'm scared. It's too early for her to be born. She won't survive." Lena broke down in tears as she finished talking. Her hands were shaking as she hung her head. Stef sat on the bed and pulled her wife close. Lena wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her head on her chest. "What if she doesn't make it?" Lena's voice cracked as she asked her wife an impossible question.

Stef took in a deep breath, "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," tears streamed down her face as she kissed Lena's head. "but we're not gonna have to come to that bridge." She pulled Lena close again and buried her face in the woman's curls, " Everything is going to be okay Lena"

Lena squeezed her wife's hand as another contraction came. "Stef, I can't do this, I can't." She groaned through clenched teeth. "I should have let you carry this baby." her head fell back against the pillow as it passed.

"I wouldn't have looked nearly as good pregnant as you do." She giggled as she watched Lena. She wasn't kidding Lena look just as good today, sweat and all, as she did on their wedding day. "I would give anything if I could take this pain away from you." She felt Lena's grip tighten around her hand again. They both looked down at the doctor between Lena's legs.

"Lena, I want you to push on the next contraction. Take a deep breath when it starts, hold it, and push." Dr knox looked at Lena and Stef, "It shouldn't be a long process of pushing, the baby is low and she is going to be tiny." Lena shook her head and prepared herself for the next contraction as Dr. knox did the same.

Stef took Lena's hand in cupped it in both of her hands. Lena propped herself up and prepared to push. As the next contraction came she took in a deep breath and pushed, tears streamed down her face, she stopped pushing to catch her breath before repeating the process of deep breathing and pushing. The contraction ended and Lena rested her head against Stef while she caught her breath and prepared for the next.

Lena pushed again with the next contraction, "She's crowning." Dr. Knox's blankly stated. "It should only take one more good push Lena." Dr Knox put her hands on the baby's head to support her neck and turn her shoulders as the baby slid out. "It's definitely a girl." The doctor voice shaky as A nurse clamped and cut the umbilical cord quickly. Lena and Stef were both in tears as the room fell silent and they caught a glimpse of their tiny baby girl.

Stef climbed in the bed with her wife and pulled her close. Lena rested her head against Stef's chest and intertwined their fingers. Stef rested her chin on Lena's head as the women sat in silence. Lena closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. The couple held each other close, both unsure of what to say, when Lena went to speak there was a knock at the door.

"Stef? Lena?" Dr. Knox stepped in the room followed by another doctor. "This is doctor Mills. He is one of the best neonatologists in the country. He is the one that will be taking care of your daughter." The Doctor held out his hand and shook both Lena and Stef's hands. "I'll be checking her progress from my office, Lena I expect that I will still be doing your follow ups?" Dr. Knox gave the women a small smile before opening the door, "Congratulations." She stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

"Mrs. and Mrs Adams-Foster, your daughter is very tiny and underdeveloped. She is not breathing on her own, has to be fed intravenously, and won't be able to open her eyes for a few weeks. She weighs one pound four ounces and is 14 inches long." He seemed to not take a breath as he spoke. "You may go see her but cannot hold her right now. I'll leave you two be for now." he said blankly as he gave the women a smile before walking out of the room.

Stef and Lena lay in each others arms, Lena's head still resting on Stef's chest. "I'm scared. I'm really scared." Lena cried out again, "Stef, our daughter is here, she needs us, and we can't hold her." She buried her face in Stef's chest again and held her wife tight.

Stef sighed when she felt her own tears rolling down her face. "I know baby, I am too, but everything is going to be okay. I just know it" Stef whispered into Lena's hair. She held her wife tight. "I love you, Lena." She placed a small kiss on Lena's head before relaxing against the bed.


End file.
